


Getting More Than Just A Minister

by Mister Kenye (trashycass)



Series: You Were Born To Sin [1]
Category: Political RPF - 20th-21st c.
Genre: Anal Sex, Anilingus, F/M, I don't know why I'm like this, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashycass/pseuds/Mister%20Kenye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2011 and Mariano Rajoy is putting together a cabinet of minister for the possibility of him winning the general election and becoming the new Prime Minister of Spain. He travels to the Canary Islands to meet with a potential minsiter... and inresting things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting More Than Just A Minister

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: As with all of my real person slash, THIS IS A COMPLETE WORK OF FICTION. I claim NONE of this to be true and mean NO disrespect to the people involved. These men's personal lives are their own business and they do what they please. This is just fiction though. 
> 
> I actually lean toward the Partido Popular myself. 
> 
> Hilariously enough, this idea was inspired from weird articles and rumors about both men that I've come across in my obsession strolling around the net.

Mariano Rajoy looked at himself in the mirror. He was about to catch a flight out to the Canary Islands to meet with the Partido Popular’s regional president there, José Manuel Soria. He had met with the man, who his considered his friend before, but this time was special- he was putting together his prospective cabinet for if the PP won the general election. Of course, it would look good to have someone from the Canary Islands. Not to mention it would look good to have someone very experienced in business and economics to take up the spot of ‘Minister of Industry, Energy, & Tourism’. And… there was one more reason he was pursuing Soria.

 

His hands fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. He wondered how much open was fine without being too tacky. For a moment… he wanted to have it more open, perhaps a bit more like Aznar usually does… but then he sighed and buttoned it how he usually did with just a little open at the top.

 

He caught sight of his watch and realized he was going to be late if he wasted anymore time. In a hustle he grabbed his suitcase and headed downstairs. After saying goodbye to his wife and two sons, he dashed out the door and to the car waiting outside.

 

He was relieved to find that he made it with a little extra time to spare. A second cup of coffee for the day was just what he needed to clear his head.

 

_“Of course he’ll say yes. Don’t worry.”_

 

It had been a while since Rajoy had visited the Islands and it was nice to see them again. The crisp air and the beautiful scenery of Las Palmas served to relax him even more.

 

That was, until _he_ appeared.

 

Rajoy felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his muscles tensed.

 

_“Why is he so handsome??”_

 

The other man was about the same height as him, three years younger, with combed back black hair colored in a way to leave just a hint of grey to add to his ‘handsome’ factor. He had thick black eyebrows and his dark brown eyes were piercing yet somehow relaxing to gaze into. His nose was carved perfection and his mouth was one of the most seductive Rajoy had ever had the pleasure to behold. The dimple on his chin was the cherry on top of his beautiful face.

 

“Psst, Mariano!” The man whispered to him. It was then Rajoy realized there was press looking at them. Soria had his right hand extended to shake with Rajoy’s. Of course, Rajoy himself was just standing there staring at Soria, like an idiot.

“Oh, sorry!”

 

“Señor Rajoy! It’s lovely to see you again!”

 

“Likewise, Señor Soria!” They shook hands, posed for a few photos, and then started to walk down the street together as they talked about important business.

 

“I assume you know why I’m here.” Rajoy started the conversation.

“Of course, you want me to be your Minister of Industry.”

“And Energy! and Tourism!”

“Yes, I’m very fine with all of this.”

“Really? You don’t want to… you know… talk about it?”

“What’s there to talk about? I’d be a fool to turn this down! To give so much more voice to the Islands, to really put my experience to good use… and I mean, we do share a lot of beliefs, so I suppose I am one of the better choices.”

 

Rajoy found himself zoning out in the middle of the conversation. He imagined himself sitting at a big desk in what he hoped would soon be his office at Moncloa Palace (Prime Minister’s home). In his day dream, he was smoking a cigar and sipping on some of the best wine in the country. The door booms open and Soria walks in wearing tight silk black pants, shiny black boots, and a thin white button shirt.

“Mariano, I just approved the opening of 69 nude beaches all over the country.”

“That is splendid, Chemanu! And they’re all inclusive, yes?”

“Of course!”

“Ah, lovely! I’m sure the far right extremist will slaughter us online.”

“Let them!” Soria ripped his shirt open to reveal his bare and naturally hairless torso. “We don’t need them. They’re too stuck up their own asses to understand how you can be on the right and still have a good time.”

By now Rajoy had actually stopped listening to what the other man was saying other than ‘stuck up their own asses’ which dove him into thoughts of things be stuck up rear ends.

 

“Do you want my banana?” Soria stood before him, rubbing his own crotch.

“Oh God, yes!” Rajoy moaned.

 

He snapped back into reality to see Soria holding and actual banana out to him.

“Wow, I didn’t know you liked bananas so much!” The other man smirked.

“H, how much did I say outloud?”

“You didn’t really say much until ‘Oh God, yes!’”

“Ah, good.” Rajoy took the banana and peeled it. He found himself practically deep-throating it as he ate it, which caught Soria’s attention as he also ate one.

 

* * *

 

 

Later on that afternoon, Rajoy sat on the edge of the bed in the hotel room he had rented for the night. He purposely arranged it so that he didn’t have to go back to the peninsula until the next day… so the night was his to do as he pleased.

 

Anxiety assured him that he made himself out to be a royal fool in front of Soria that day, but was glad the man agreed to be part of his cabinet still. His brain was sure that the incident where he said ‘I’m stroked to have you, I mean I’m stoked to have you’ _(I know this wouldn’t be as funny if you imagined it in Spanish but bear with me this story wasn’t written with the goal of this line being universally funny)_ would ward off the other man from wanting to be around him anymore, but he seemed unphased.

 

That evening brought Rajoy going out to take his mind off his nervousness the best he could. Of course, he knew where all the seedy and gay hangouts where in almost any city he visited. He always needed his secret recreation and getaways.

 

“Hey, Big Daddy,” A young boy, barely legal if he was, winked at him as he entered a particularly sleazy looking tavern. Rajoy grinned and went right to the bar for a drink.

“What’ll it be?” The bartender walked over to him.

“Just a UV vodka with Mt. Dew for now.”

“Can do!”

 

Rajoy glanced over at a table in the corner. The tavern was very dimly lit but he could make out a group of interesting looking people. A young woman with long blonde hair and barely anything on but a super short skirt, a tiny tube top, and knee high leather boots was leaning up against the wall, laughing and playfully slapping a young man a few feet away from her. The young man had medium length dark hair, a nice amount of scruff on his baby face, and was wearing short shorts and a tight tank top.

“Oh come on, Stela, you were doing the same thing last night!” The young man said with a lot of sass in his voice.

“Yeah, but I know how to look dignified when I swallow dick! You just look like a common whore, Xavi!” The young woman stuck her tongue out and they both laughed.

“Now now, you both look sexy as fuck when you suck cock.” There was what seemed to be an older man sitting in a chair between them. He had his long arms around their hips, squeezing them both with his big hands. He had his long legs up and on the table in front of them. He had on boots, tight black jeans, a loose button shirt, perhaps blue, that was half unbuttoned, sunglasses and a black cowboy hat on.

 

Rajoy felt the older man’s voice seemed familiar. He sipped on his drink and looked away for a while so as not to seem too weird or obvious. He glanced back over at them to see the woman leaning over and whispering in the older man’s ear. The older man smiled and then nodded at the young man, who broke from the group and approached Rajoy.

 

“Shit.” He muttered under his breath.

 

“Hey.” The young man reached out and stroked the side of Rajoy’s fuzzy face. His hands were kind of small for what seemed normal for a man, but that didn’t bother him. The young man seemed to have a perfect touch.

“How do you like a man with a pussy?” He licked his full lips.

“Mm, I’ve been with a few in my time. It was nice!” Rajoy replied instantly, practically  forgetting the familiar voice now that this cute young man was coming onto him.

“Well then, maybe you need to be with yet another.” The young man grabbed Rajoy’s shirt sleeve and lead him to the back of the tavern and out the door into the ally. The evening sky looked beautiful, but Rajoy could barely pay attention to skies at a time like this. The young man dropped to his knees and undid the pants of the potential prime minister. He pulled the man’s blue briefs down, causing his erection to bounce up. The young man took it his mouth and began licking and sucking as if his life depended on it. He let his hand drift back to part Rajoy’s hairy ass stuck a finger in him. The bearded man moaned with delight at the mix of actions.

 

They carried on like this for a while until the young man stopped.

“Fuck me.” He pulled away and stood up, letting his shorts drop to the ground. He leaned against the wall and stood with his legs apart. He was on the short side, but Rajoy figured with the help of the building’s wall, he could hold the young man high enough to fuck him.

 

The young man had a thick patch of pubes, but that didn’t stop his large clit from poking out for all the world to see. Rajoy stroked it a bit before lifting the young man up and entering his willing pussy.

“Fuck.” The younger man moaned, digging into Rajoy’s shoulders a bit with his fingers.

 

Both of them got very into it and went at it hard for a bit before Rajoy could feel himself ready to climax at any moment.

“Right down my throat, please!” The young man moaned. Rajoy pulled out and the other man fell to his knees and took the throbbing cock in his mouth. With a few strokes and licks Rajoy finally blasted his load in the young man’s mouth. After the swallowing it all, the young man got up and put his shorts back on.

 

“By the way, I’ll be voting for the PP in the election." He winked at Rajoy, whose hazel eyes grew wide.

“It’s okay. I would have even if you didn’t just fuck me and feed me your delicious cum.” The young man chuckled and went back inside. Rajoy pulled his pants back up and let out a huge sigh before he followed.

 

As he walked back to his seat at the bar, he saw the older man from earlier was now going down on the young woman, neither seeming to care they were in front of everyone else in the bar.

 

“I think he’d fuck you.” A somewhat deep voice came from his other side.

“Huh?” Rajoy whipped his head around to see who he was pretty sure was a drag queen talking to him.

“I know him rather well. I think he’d enjoy tearing your hairy ass up.” The drag queen smiled. “Go for it, I say.”

Rajoy looked back over the two in the corner. The woman was about to orgasm and the older man wasn’t letting up.

“I will warn you though, he’s quite a libertine and he isn’t afraid to get sloppy. And I mean that in many ways. He likes to stress that people don’t snitch when they realize his identity but I feel you of all people should be able to understand that.”

It once again hit Rajoy that he had made absolutely no effort to hide who he was. That he was out and about at night in the shadier part of Las Palmas as Mariano Rajoy, leader of the PP and candidate for Prime Minister of Spain. He started to panic a bit but hoped Soria could maybe help with damage control if word went around.

 

_“Soria.”_

 

The name sent tingly feelings throughout his body. He began to wonder what the other man was doing at that very moment. He was probably doing some normal thing like spending time with the wife and kids, watching TV, browsing the internet, or something nice and harmless like that.

 

Even the thought of the other man doing some simple every day activity got Rajoy’s loins stirring again. Perhaps the ‘libertine’ man in the corner would suit him for now though. He went over to take another drink from his glass. As he sat it back down, he felt someone press up against him from behind. He caught a whiff of a rather nice mix of smells; natural body musk, spicy cologne, some whiskey, and a bit of pussy. Something instinctively told him it was the man he was pondering on.

 

The man didn’t say a word but he nibbled on Rajoy’s earlobe just hard enough to not tickle but still feel great. His large hands slipped down and rubbed on the bearded man’s bulge.

 

Now the man was pulling away but he gestured for Rajoy to follow him. They went out into the street and walked a few buildings away. The more the leader of the PP studied the other man, the more familiar he seemed. They ended up going down some steps to a basement level door. The man pulled out a key and opened it, letting Rajoy in before following and locking the door behind them again. The walls were purple and covered with pornographic art.

 

The man nodded at a woman, who sitting and reading a book on a sofa off to the side of the room, before grabbing Rajoy’s hand and taking him down a hallway and eventually into a bedroom. The room had a cozy 70s feel to it which Rajoy really liked. He turned to look at the man, who now smiled and decided to reveal his whole face.

 

It was Soria.

 

He chuckled and moved in closer to Rajoy.

 

“Can you imagine how I felt when I saw you walk into the tavern? Not that I’m terribly shocked. Every time you’re ever around me you stare and zone off. Can only imagine what you fantasize about. You seem like you’d be a pretty wild and nasty bear.” He let his hands massage the bearded man’s shoulders a bit before sliding them down his arms.

 

“Well, uh, I,”

“Or I can make you into one.” Before anymore could be said, Soria dove in for a deep and passionate kiss. He then pushed Rajoy onto the bed.

“Ready to take this step?” The black haired man loomed over him, his hairless chest reflecting the soft light of the lamp and the bulge in his tight jeans making it hard to look at much else.

“Yeah.” Rajoy moaned softly.

“Great!” Soria unbuttond the rest of his shirt and let it fall to the ground. He then unbuttoned Rajoy’s shirt for him and pulled it off.

 

There was a great contrast between the two men. Rajoy was pretty much covered in hair except for on his back. Soria barely had much hair on his arms even. He did have some quite decent black tufts under his armpits though.

 

Soria bent down started massaging Rajoy’s thighs, purposely getting closer and closer to the other man’s crotch but not quite touching it.

 

“Oh please… your hands… too good.” Rajoy bit his lip.

“They want to touch every inch of you.” The other man undid his friend’s pants and pulled the rest of his clothes (yes including shoes and socks) off. He then stood back up straight and took the rest of his stuff off as well. Rajoy’s own prick twitched as he took in the site of Soria’s. It was quite a bit bigger than his own and was surrounded by a nice patch of black hair.

 

“Roll over.”

“Huh?”

“Roll over! But get on your hands and knees. I want to do a little something I’ve been thinking about with you for a while now.”

 

The bearded man turned over and got on his hands and knees. Instinctively, he raised his ass up a bit.

 

“Mmm, good.” Soria moved in closer.

 

Rajoy felt something wet touch his asshole. He jerked a bit.

“No, no, stay still.” There it was again. It was his tongue.

 

It had been a while since Rajoy had gotten his ass eaten out, not that he’d even had it done a lot, but still it _seemed_ like Soria was great at it. He seemed to just dive right into it and deep, pushing his tongue in as far as it could go. The bearded man quivered a bit at the feeling of the adept tongue darting in and out of him.

 

After a while of this, Soria got up and went to the nightstand by the bed. He took out a black tube.

“What is that?” Rajoy cocked his head to the side.

“Lube. Though it is a little different. Here, stick your hand out.” The bearded man held a hand out and the black haired man opened the tube and squeezed a little onto his hand. It was black!

“Why does this look like oil?” Rajoy sniffed it and even licked a bit of it. It certainly was regular lube… that just happened to look like oil.

“A buddy of mine who works for an oil company has a sense of humor. He had this lube made by one the top companies, just for me.”

“Does it stain?”

“Nah. Not skin, hair, or clothes. We’re fine. Oh, and don’t worry about the sheets. They’re washable and easy to replace either way.”

 

Rajoy reach out and stroked the rest of the lube on his hand all over his friends throbbing cock. This lube looked different, but it seemed really cool to him. It was dark and almost forbidden in some way. Soria grabbed Rajoy’s hand and they stroked his cock together, causing him to moan softly.

 

He proceeded to repositioning himself behind his hairy friend, rubbing more lube on his cock, and then some on his friend’s pleading hole. He fingered it a bit, making sure it was thoroughly lubricated.

“Please.” Rajoy moaned.

“Yes?” Soria raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll admit, a certain someone has got me accustomed to having things just rammed right in.”

“Who might that be?”

“Oh, I shouldn’t say. He’s rather private about his sex life.”

“I won’t tell.”

“Oh fine, but PLEASE never let him know that you know. “

“I promise!” Soria prodded Rajoy’s asshole softly as he waited.

“Josemari.”

“Aznar?”

“Yes! But don’t tell! He tends to be very aggressive with me. Especially as our friendship gets more and more strained as time goes on. If anything he uses sex to vent his frustrations with me… on me.”

“Would you say he’s a wolf? Or is he only aggressive with you?”

“He is indeed a wolf, though he’s probably the worst with me. He’s often rather tender and adaptive with women though. It’s men that he’s more aggressive with.”

“I see. Well, this should be more fun than I had anticipated then!” With that, Soria shoved his plump erection deep into his friend.

“Fuck!” Rajoy moaned and gripped the pillows tightly.

 

Momentarily his mind slipped back to his younger days after his car accident. He was extremely self-conscious about how he looked after it happened. The surgeons did all they could in reconstructing his face, but he just didn’t look like the same handsome young man he had been and his scars shamed him. He grew a beard and clung to anything that would give him self-esteem.  

 

There were two older man he became acquainted with in those days.

 

One was a strict, sort of moody man who demanded all his needs be met very specifically. He always seemed very impatient to Rajoy, but the young man loved his company, for whatever reason. The money may have helped, and frankly, attention was attention.

 

The other was more friendly and affectionate. He was rather relaxed but he did have his moments. Even though Rajoy fancied himself a common whore, this man treated him like a prince. There were times when he had wished this older man could be more than just a good client. That maybe they could have been together, but no. That’s not how it worked. Rajoy was a just a gay little whore and this man was a rich, married, and well established businessman. Their love could have never been. If the other man ever even loved him, that is. He put a lot of money and attention into him, but that doesn’t always equal love.

 

Rajoy fell back into modern reality and started to wonder if he purposely caused the parallels in his life between his young and current days. Aznar often reminded him of the brash older man he serviced and Soria was starting to remind him of… the other one.

 

The black haired man was working hard on thrusting and ramming in and out of his friend. The sounds of the slapping together of their skin and their moans filled the musky room. Soria bended over and gripped Rajoy’s cock tightly. He had a grip much stronger than Rajoy had expected, but it felt great.

“You feel so good.” Soria moaned in his ear, still thrusting as deeply as he could. “I could fuck you for the rest of my life if that was possible.”

“I wish you could!” Rajoy moaned in response, pushing his ass into Soria’s cock with every thrust.

 

After so long, Rajoy couldn’t take it anymore, between the anal stimulation and the maniacal hand pumping of his cock, he let out a guttural yelp and came all over the bed sheets.

“So fucking sexy! Fuck.” Soria whined and he stood back up, getting into a more stable stances, and thrusted as hard and as deep as he possible could. He started to shake and gripped Rajoy’s love handles tightly before blowing his own load deep into his friend’s ass.

 

The bearded man let his limbs relax and he fell into a heap on the bed. Soria slid out as his erection died down. He took a few moments to catch his breath before going over to a closet and digging something out. Rajoy remembered what his friend said about the sheets and just decided to wipe some semen that got on him off with them.

 

“Here, this is for you!” The black haired man held out a plush black teddy bear holding a rose in its mouth. In its paws was a velvet heart that read “Mariano”. The i was even dotted with a little heart.

“H, h, how did you know you’d be with—“

“I didn’t really. I bought this with wishful thinking, actually. For all I knew, it may have had to wait years before I would have felt right giving it to you. I hope it’s not… too awkward.”

“Oh no! It’s lovely!” Rajoy held it close.   

 

They got dressed and Soria took him out to a private beach. The sky was full of stars and the temperature was just right. They got naked once more and went into the water and swam around together. It wasn’t long before they found themselves making out and holding each other close.

 

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but is there room for three?” It was the young man that Rajoy had fucked earlier.

“Xavi! Of course! You’re okay with that, right?” Soria turned to his friend.

“Yes!” The bearded man smiled. He was blushing, though it wasn’t so obvious in the dark.

 

The young man stripped down and waded out to them in the water. The three of them splashed around and ended up making out together, becoming a big blob of passion.

 

* * *

 

 

Months later, Rajoy sat in his seat at the Congress of Deputies in Madrid. He was, of course, Prime Minister of Spain now. He glanced over at his friend, Soria, who smirked back at him. They were listening the leader of the opposition blabber on about some problem he had, though they didn’t do much listening.

 

Afterwards, the Prime Minister exited the bathroom and headed to leave to go home when he saw the young man from that night in Las Palmas standing by the exit as if he were waiting for someone. He made eye contact with Rajoy and waved at him excitedly. He was cleanly shaven with a mustache, dressed up in a nice suit and his hair medium length dark brown hair was combed neatly.

“Xavi? What are you doing here?” The bearded man seemed confused. Happy, but confused.

“Ah, he is one of my advisers!” Soria popped out of what seemed like thin air.

“Meet,” the black haired man winked, “Xavier Íncube. He’s originally from Catalonia. He has degrees in International Relations and Business & Public Policy. He’s studied both in Barcelona and in Berkeley, California. He even does some part time studying at the university in Las Palmas! I felt he’d be a good addition to my staff."

Xavi looked up at them both with a smile.

“And if you ever need me, Señor Presidente, I am at your beck and call.” The young man smirked with a blush in his cheeks.

“Indeed! Now, let’s go! Plenty of work to be done this evening!” Soria wrapped an arm around the younger man’s shoulders and they walked out together, waving at Rajoy as they left the building.

 

Rajoy took a deep breath and sighed. Things were surely going to be interesting in the years, or even just the weeks and months, to come.


End file.
